


Black Sheep

by Levantxr



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Broken Heart, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levantxr/pseuds/Levantxr
Summary: Everyone thought Jongdae was a black sheep. So he started acting like one.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Kudos: 9





	1. Black sheep

Jongdae was in rush the past week and Minseok with Baekhyun noticed how restless he became. Coming home late, sleep for only a few hours before getting up again to attend his classes and then right to his work. He's been barely home and it started frustrating the hell out of Minseok. 

"He's overworking himself," Baekhyun muttered once they stood in the kitchen with coffee mugs in their hands, watching Jongdae wave them goodbye and rush out of the door. "Hyung, you're a witch, can't you just put him to sleep for at least one freaking day?"

" I can, but then he would be mad at me and that's something I don't need." Minseok sighed. " If this continues, it will lead to him almost killing someone again because he's totally drained." Baekhyun huffed and ran a hand through his hair. 

"That already happened," Minseok muttered and put the mug into the sink, walking past the stunned werewolf to the stairs up to his room. "What?! How?! When?!" The werewolf trailed behind him, still stunned because he didn't know about it.

" Week and a half ago, one of the Black pearl's rooms. Jongin called." Minseok muttered as he rummaged through his closet to find some button-up to wear. "Why don't I know about it? Why haven't you told me?"Baekhyun threw his hand to the sides?   
"Because of this, Baek. I knew you would freak out, so I didn't tell you and settled it with Yixing myself. He's okay by now. Jongdae apologized, but we fought and that's why the atmosphere here is so...moody." Minseok said, changing into the button-up he found in front of Baekhyun, not actually caring if the werewolf was staring at his body.

"Of course I would freak out! But that's only because most of the time, Jongdae just doesn't care about it!" Baekhyun huffed out some air and plopped down on Minseok's bed. "I know, but that's just him. We can't change him. Get ready for work, okay? We will go to the Black Pearl and you can try talking some senses into him." The older one of the two raised one brow and changed his jeans. 

"Fine. I will be meeting Chanyeol, so I might be late, but I should be home at four, you?"Baekhyun stood up and almost walked out of the door, stopping to look over his shoulder. "I'm home at five, so we can be at the club around quarter to six. And you're again meeting with Chanyeol? Does that human even know that you're a supernatural creature?"Minseok asked and gathered all of his things. 

"Yeah, I am. And no, he does not know. I don't plan on telling him, not now when we have so many problems with Jongdae. But I will, and I hope he accepts it."Baekhyun smiled and disappeared into his own room.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Jongdae just changed into his working outfit when he felt hands grip his hips and lips on his neck.   
"Sehun, let me go." He murmured and put the silver bracelet around his right wrist. "Come on, just one round."The younger succuba murmured into his neck, and Jongdae huffed. 

"Hands off, Sehun. I don't want to have anything with you." "You absolutely didn't sound like this yesterday." Sehun snorted and pulled away. "I don't care what you are doing, but end it right now. Sehun, hands-off, prepare for your stage, it's in fifteen minutes. Jongdae hyung, you have to go out now, JB is getting impatient. Also, Minseok hyung and Puppy hyung are here." Came Jongin's voice and the young dancer glared at Sehun, who started to change into his clothes. 

"Sure. See you around, Nini." Jongdae smiled and get out of the staff room right in the front room of the club, heading to the bar where he found JB. "JB, can you please take care of Minseok and Baekhyun for me tonight? I don't feel like getting them something."_He asked and took the plate with the drinks as he listened to Mark telling him whose they are.

,, Sure. But don't be late next time."JB said and headed off towards the werewolf and the witch Jongdae shared a house with.

Jongdae just rolled his eyes at them and moved along the dancing crowd to get to the booth with six young girls waiting for their drinks. His casual smirk appeared as soon as he was close to the table and placed the drinks down, earning himself a slap on the ass from one of them as he asked if they want anything else.

He just chuckled and moved away, going back to the bar for another plate of drinks. He noticed Jongin heading towards Baekhyun and Minseok, but choose to ignore it as Mark handed him another order. "It's that couple beside your hyungs." He said and Jongdae sighed but nodded. He turned around and walked to the booth on the right side of his hyungs, eyes trained on the couple. 

He just sets their order on the table, and when he withdraws away, he catches Minseok's gaze on him. He lifts his chin a little and moves around the dancing crowd to get lost for a while. "Jongdae, they want to talk to you," JB said once they met in the mass of people. 

"Tell them I don't have time," Jongdae snapped sharply and frowned, his eyes sharp as he threw a glare at Minseok and Baekhyun and then disappeared to the bar. "There isn't a chance for me to get a drink right now, huh?"He asked Mark and leaned on the bar more. 

"Oh, dear succuba, you're not seducing me to get a drink." Mark smiled sweetly and Jongdae groaned. "I'm not gonna survive this night." He muttered and Mark just laughed, ruffling his hair and then sending him off to another table with another order. 

Somehow, with every other order, he was getting closer and closer to his housemates. With a second order from the couple beside them, he heard Baekhyun growling at Minseok, and Minseok, being the calm one among them, just dismissed him with a wave of his hand. 

"Jongdae, your hyungs ordered drinks, but I can't go hand it to them because I have to go meet Youngjae for some urgent meeting. Can you please, just once, do it yourself? I swear I will take their orders once I'm back."JB said when they met at the bar, and with a sigh, Jongdae nodded and took the plate with an order for his housemates. 

JB smiled brightly and hugged him, then hopped off into the staff room. Jongdae sighed and headed directly to hell. "Your orders." He muttered once he got to the table, placed the drinks down, and easily dodged Baekhyun reaching out for his wrist by turning around and taking off. 

"I swear I'm gonna go mad if he keeps ignoring me." He heard Baekhyun puff and smirked to himself. Turning over his shoulder, he blew a kiss to his hyungs and laughed. "I saw that, " Mark chuckled once Jongdae settled at the bar once again. 

"You say you do not want to interact with them, but then here you are, provoking the hell out of them." Mark shook his head and Jongdae shrugged, not knowing that Baekhyun sneaked upon him. He yelped when the werewolf grabbed his wrist and started to drag him to the staff room.

"You are ignoring us, Jongdae." The werewolf stated and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yes, I am." Jongdae rolled his eyes. "Look here, Jong. I do get you, but you have to understand that you can't almost kill everyone you sleep with!" Baekhyun bashed out at him and sat on the chair. 

Jongdae smirked and moved closer to his hyung, sitting across his thighs, placing his palms on Baekhyun's chest. "But hyung, I don't almost kill everyone I sleep with." He muttered against his ear when he felt apparently nothing tug at his body. 

"Jongdae, don't." He heard Minseok's voice behind them, and of course, it was Minseok's magic that tugged at him. "Fuck off, Minseok." He breathed out and stood up, facing the witch with furrowed eyebrows. "You're still mad at me," Minseok muttered and looked at him with sincere eyes. 

" Hell, you're right, I am." Jongdae scoffed and moved closer to him, pushing his shoulder. Minseok just closed his eyes and sighed, moving out of his way. Jongdae smirked and walked out. "Go home, this is not a place for either of you." He called over his shoulder and retreated to the club to once again start working.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Minseok was almost asleep when Jongdae came home. Starring at the dark ceiling with half-closed eyes, he didn't notice him sneaking into his room. He flinched a little when Jongdae settled in his lap, but when he pawed at his chest, he pushed his hips up a little. A soft moan found its way from Jongdae's throat as he leaned more over Minseok's figure. 

"Hyung, please..." He whispered to his ear, making Minseok close his eyes and sigh inaudibly. His hands wandered on their own, slowly undressing the younger succuba, those sweet little moans finding their way directly into his ear as Jongdae was still leaning down. 

Minseok felt the succuba rip his tank top off of him and place a few sloppy kisses on his now exposed chest. Minseok slowly changed their positions by gripping Jongdae's hips, and his right-hand went up to thumb his nipple.

Soon, Minseok had one of Jongdae's legs over his shoulder, rocking his hips at a steady pace, head hung low as Jongdae was moaning right into his ears, his nails digging deep into Minseok's shoulder. Minseok's own moans died in his throat every time Jongdae let out something like 'please, don't stop, need it so much'. He was fighting his tears back, not wanting Jongdae to know. 

He knew Jongdae was close to the edge because of the arms that tightened their grip on him, walls that squeezed him tight, so he gathered all of his strength to thrust right into Jongdae's sweet spot, making the younger beneath him cry out in pleasure and bit into Minseok's shoulder to be at least little quieter to not wake Baekhyun up. 

With Minseok's name on his tongue, Jongdae fell off the edge and the pleasure washed all over him in a strong wave. Minseok pushed himself in a few more times before he actually reached his own pleasure.

After catching his breath, he slipped out of Jongdae and gently dodged the hand that reached for him. Slowly, he walked into the bathroom to take a wet cloth to clean Jongdae at least a bit, and a soft smile tugged at his lips as he watched Jongdae's half-closed eyes gaze upon him as he put some shorts and shirt back on his small body.

After cleaning himself, fully dressed again, Minseok slid beside Jongdae into the bed. The young succuba immediately snuggled against him, his face hidden in Minseok's neck.   
"Needed it so much. Thank you, hyung." He muttered before drifting off. Minseok just gulped and suppressed a sob, just to not let Jongdae know. 

Of course, he thought, Jongdae only sees him as a thing to fulfill his desires. That's how it had always been.

Minseok failed at fighting his tears back, and by the time the first one slid down his cheek into Jongdae's hair, he knew his heart was broken.


	2. Frozen scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Baekhyun was just scared of getting rejected.

Baekhyun was hella mad in the morning. Standing in the kitchen, with a coffee mug in his hands as he waited for Minseok to come down. Surely, he didn't have the right to be mad, but he was. 

The first thing they promised when they started living together was to not sleep with each other, mostly because they were from different supernatural kinds and because Jongdae was a succuba, supernatural creature that sucked life energy out of the partner he slept with. 

Lost in his head, he almost didn't notice Minseok coming down the stairs. The witch was already in his work outfit, and that made Baekhyun a little bit more furious. 

"You're kidding me, right?" He growled and put the mug on the kitchen counter when Minseok stopped by the coffee machine. " I don't know what you mean, Baekhyun."The oldest occupant of the house said and from the scent, he was releasing Baekhyun knew he lied. 

"Don't you dare to lie to me. You know really well I can say when something's true or not." Baekhyun rolled his eyes and crossed his hands over his torso.

"Baekhyun.."Minseok sighed as he turned around to face the werewolf. He sighed again when Baekhyun held up a hand to stop him. "I don't want to hear anything. We promised to not sleep with Jong! He's fucking succuba, Minseok! And if you think you're quiet while sleeping with him, then let me correct you, you're not!" He gritted his teeth when Minseok's eyes flashed icy blue. 

"Don't talk like that, Baekhyun. It's not like you don't tag along with a human who doesn't even know what you actually are." Minseok muttered and leaned against the kitchen counter. 

" Say that again," Baekhyun growled, his instincts kicking in at the mention of Chanyeol. " I'm saying that you don't have the balls to tell Chanyeol that you're not a human but a werewolf because you're scared that he will reject you, "Minseok mocked him. 

Baekhyun growled and when Minseok smirked with those icy blue witch eyes, he struck forward and pinned Minseok on the wall. "Stop dragging Chanyeol into this saying I'm scared of telling him the truth when you're all but broken because of Jongdae. I'm not scared of telling him. I just want to wait," Baekhyun growled into Minseok's face, not caring about the emotions showing in older's eyes. 

In a matter of seconds, Baekhyun was the one pinned on the wall. " If you want me to stop dragging Chanyeol into this then stop ranting about me and Jongdae." Minseok's eyes were wild, the icy blue only pouring gas into their fight. Baekhyun's own eyes changed color to beta green and Minseok knew he was in trouble.

With his werewolf strength, the younger easily overpowered the witch and slammed the older onto the kitchen counter back first, his hand going up to his throat. Immersed in their fight, they didn't notice the young succuba coming down the stairs while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"What is happening here?" Jongdae lifted his eyebrows and gulped when both older supernatural creatures looked at him with their eyes shining. Baekhyun growled and let go of Minseok, the witch trying to catch his breath. " Freaking scared witch."He mocked and headed to the living room. 

Jongdae watched as Baekhyun took his bag and coat and flew out of the house. Turning to the witch in the kitchen, he was confused as hell why was he woken up by sounds of a fight in their house. "What happened?"He asked and walked to the kitchen. "Nothing." Minseok just sighed and took off to wipe down the spilled coffee on the kitchen counter. Jongdae was left confused.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Baekhyun sighed and walked into the atelier he worked in. "Good morning, Kyungsoo, "He greeted the younger werewolf when he saw him looking through some sketches. " Hello. How was your day yesterday?" The smaller man asked, smiling, and Baekhyun couldn't help it but smile too. "Would you believe me if I told you that it was horrible?" He raised one eyebrow, took off his coat, and hung it on a hanger next to the door. 

"Oh, your whole day? Even the time with Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo was smart and Baekhyun was glad he was working with him instead of always loud Kihyun. "No, time with Chanyeol was great. Everything after it sucked, "He rolled his eyes and moved beside the younger. 

"Really? Something with Jongdae or?" Kyungsoo asked while looking through the sketches they worked on. " Mhm, something like that. I told you that I and Minseok promised not to sleep with Jongdae, right?"Baekhyun took another sketch into his hands and continued when Kyungsoo hummed. " Well, Minseok slept with him and we fought this morning because of it, and also because he dragged Chanyeol into this. I was going furious and would change if Jongdae didn't decide to wake up and come down into the kitchen."Baekhyun sighed, taking a pencil into his hand to write some small notes on the paper. 

"Wow. I didn't expect this." Kuyngsoo shook his head and went back to work. "Do you plan on telling Chanyeol?"He asked after a while of silence.

"I do, I just don't know when. I don't want to ruin the peaceful relationship between us." Baekhyun smiled at the thought of Chanyeol. The said man had now black hair, instead of the light blue he had a month ago. Baekhyun was meeting him again later this day, already excited for the small instrument performance in the small coffee shop the younger human worked in. 

"I get you, but you've been telling this to yourself for this whole month now, hyung." Kyungsoo looked up from his work when Baekhyun sighed. "I know, Kyungsoo. I will see what I can do, okay?" He raised his eyebrows and smiled when the younger nodded. His smile faded away as he went back to his own work, trying to figure out which material would be best for the nightdress he was working on. 

Maybe Minseok was right, I'm just scared. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

When the hours above the table struck four in the afternoon, Baekhyun sighed. It was almost the time he was meeting with Chanyeol and he was still in the atelier. One of his clients came just at half-past three and said she needed him to help her with her wedding dress. Together they looked through the sketches Baekhyun had on his table and decided on one which Baekhyun would try to make in the time span of one month. 

" Damn, I'm tired. She was annoying as hell." He muttered and Kyungsoo laughed. "That's why I only do clothes for men." He smiled his heartshaped smile and Baekhyun shook his head. "Whatever. I will get going, can you close today?" He asked and took his coat from the hanger.

"Yeah, I can. Go, otherwise, you might not get to your date on the time." He teased and Baekhyun blushed. "Okay, bye. You know how it goes. Call if anything happens. Oh, and tell Jongin I say hi." He smiled and waved, exiting the atelier to go and try to catch his bus. Looking at his phone screen, he noticed two texts from Chanyeol, the latter asking him if he ate his lunch in the first one and telling him he couldn't wait to see him again.

He smiled more and started walking to the bus station. Sending the human text saying he did eat his lunch and he couldn't wait either, his waiting time for his bus was much shorter. All-day he didn't hear anything from Minseok or Jongdae and in some kind of way, it devastated him. He felt sorry for picking a fight with the older witch, but he wasn't at all happy about anything that happened.

Minseok was a powerful witch and with succuba sucking his life energy from him he was weaker, but he was still doing it. Baekhyun noticed a long time ago that Minseok had some feelings for Jongdae, but the young succuba didn't seem to notice that as he continued to fuck around.

Baekhyun knew well what Minseok felt, the inner fight in him was always visible in his eyes, and he felt sorry for him. Sighing, he shook his head and dropped out of the bus at the station near the coffee shop. He didn't want to think about all the drama when he was supposed to be with Chanyeol.

He saw the tall giant right when he stepped into the shop. He was going around the shop, taking orders from the customers. There weren't that many people at that hour, Baekhyun spotted a couple at the table beside the window, a group of college students at another table, and a few women who looked like they were in their thirties. He smiled and waved to the small boy behind the counter.

"Hello, Jinho." He greeted him when he stopped by to order himself a cup of coffee. "Hey, Baekhyun. The usual?" The older asked and laughed when Baekhyun nodded. " Coming up. Go pick a seat, I will send Chanyeol," Baekhyun thanked him and took off to pick a seat.

Soon, a certain tall guy approached his table with a plate and coffee in his hands. "A usual for our loved customer." He grinned and Baekhyun couldn't help but laugh. " Thank you, my favorite waiter." He stood up and let Chanyeol peck his forehead affectionately. "Hey. I'm glad you made it on time."Chanyeol smiled and Baekhyun blushed.

"There was this woman you know, she came in really late." He poked taller's chest with a finger and giggled. "Okay, let's say I believe you..."Chanyeol averted his gaze and he pouted. "Come on, I'm not kidding. She was late!"He crossed his arms once again that day and raised an eyebrow. Chanyeol laughed and engulfed him in a hug. "Yeah, sure."

Baekhyun scowled and laughed when Chanyeol tickled his side. " I need to get ready for my performance and after it, we can go to the cinema as we decided yesterday?"Chanyeol lifted one eyebrow and as Baekhyun nodded, he grinned, and with a small kiss to the werewolf's lips, he left to get ready. Baekhyun's smile faded a little as he sat down to sip on his drink.

Maybe Minseok was right, I just don't have the balls to tell him I'm a werewolf.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Their house seemed colder when he came home at ten in the night. He found six empty coffee mugs in the kitchen so he guessed Minseok tried to stay up to finish grading the tests of his students. Jongdae has already gone to his work four hours ago and he won't return 'till one in the morning. Baekhyun sighed and walked up the stairs to his room.

He noticed Minseok's handle covered in a faint crust of ice and gulped, heading to his room again, he didn't want Minseok to know he's already home. After quite a long shower, already in his pajamas and in bed, his phone buzzed with a text. He smiled as he opened it and had to bit his own hand to surpass the squeak that almost sounded around the room. 

from: channy⊂((・▽・))⊃

have a good night, sweet 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

The following morning he was met with Jongdae in the kitchen, the latter lost in his thought as he kept looking at one place. Baekhyun quietly snorted with laughter as he made himself a mug of tea instead of coffee. He was ready to leave after drinking his tea, but Jongdae interrupted his plan to leave quietly. 

"When do you plan to tell Chanyeol? Don't you think he should know?" Jongdae asked and slowly turned his head to Baekhyun's direction, scaring the older with the seriousness written all over his face. "That's none of your business, Jongdae," Baekhyun answered him and sipped his tea. "Alright," Jongdae muttered and turned his head again. 

Baekhyun just sighed and downed all his tea in three gulps, just to get out of the house. He didn't like this heavy atmosphere at all. His moves were quick as he took his bag and got out of the house, walking towards the bus station to get to work. His thoughts wandered to the werewolf that came to the atelier yesterday, and from what he saw, the man was hitting on Kyungsoo the whole time they talked together. 

He wasn't surprised, Kyungsoo was a gorgeous omega werewolf, but he also had a boyfriend who was a vampire, and Baekhyun was doing a good job as his beta werewolf co-worker.

The car parked in front of the atelier wasn't familiar to him and he furrowed his brows as he listened more closely. Kyungsoo was normally the first one here, so he wasn't surprised to hear him, but what made him anxious was the voice of the man from yesterday. He fastened his pace and quickly entered the atelier, gasping as he noticed the scene before him. 

Kyungsoo was pinned on the wall, crying as the werewolf, alpha from his scent, was trying to get him undressed. Baekhyun closed the door, glad that this side of the atelier didn't have windows. Growling, he threw his bag to the corner of the room and changed into a light brown wolf. 

Annoyed, the alpha turned around and let go of Kyungsoo as he saw a beta werewolf growling at him. Kyungsoo immediately changed into his wolf form and hid in the corner. The alpha wolf charged at Baekhyun first, going for his neck. Kyungsoo, hidden under the table, whined when Baekhyun managed to get away with a scratch to his left side. Kyungsoo felt useless right now, being an omega didn't help, because now, here he was, hidden while Baekhyun fought with an alpha. 

Everyone knew Baekhyun was strong for a beta, but no one knew he could actually defeat the alpha wolf. Showing his teeth and growling, he stood above the alpha, who was whining and crouching down. With one last growl, Baekhyun stepped back, letting the alpha change back to his human form, and flew out of the atelier. 

Sighing in relief, he collapsed to the floor, not looking up to see another human walk into the atelier. Kyungsoo, already in his human form, ran from under the table and slid beside Baekhyun with a yell of his name. Baekhyun slowly breathed out and changed into his human form.

"B-aekhyun?"

His head shot up to see Chanyeol standing in the door with a coat he wore yesterday in his hands. "Chanyeol.."He muttered and quickly stood up when Chanyeol dropped the coat. The emotion he saw on his face was one he hoped to never see. Disgust. 

" Chanyeol, please, let me..." "Y-you're...werewolf?"Chanyeol asked in a shaky voice, slowly going backward. "Channy, please, let me explain..."Baekhyun sniffled and looked down at his shaking hands. "I-I don't wanna hear it...you're a supernatural creature...and you haven't told me in two years..." the tall human gulped and shook his head.

"Chan, please...I-I was scared you would...you would leave me if I told you I'm a werewolf..."He breathed out and blinked away the tears in his eyes. Please, this can't be happening, please don't let him leave.

"I-... I can't, Baekhyun...I can't be with someone who keeps things away from me...Especially something like that he is a supernatural creature...I-I-I'm breaking it off with you, B-Baekhyun..."Chanyeol sobbed and turned around to walk out of the doors. "N-no, please..! Please, Chan!"Baekhyun ran after him, tears blurring his vision, his mind not believing that this is happening.

"Chanyeol! Please!"He yelled after him, running out on the street. But there wasn't any sign of the tall human, who was once his boyfriend. "N-no...p-please, c-come back.."He sobbed, not noticing Kyungsoo who came to him and hugged him around the waist. "I'm sorry, hyung.."He whispered, holding him when the older werewolf broke down in tears. "Please, come back.." was the thing he whispered on repeat.

It made Kyungsoo tear up himself.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Jongdae was surprised to see Baekhyun and Kyungsoo behind the doors at half-past nine in the morning. He was even more surprised to see Baekhyun crying his eyes out with a bruise on his cheek. "What happened?" 

Maybe asking that particular question was not the best idea ever. Baekhyun only sobbed harder and ran around Jongdae to his room. "Chanyeol broke it off with him. He saw him in his werewolf form after fighting an alpha, and he didn't take it well. He left the atelier not letting him explain, and Baekhyun hyung broke down. I figured out it would be best to bring him home."Kyungsoo explained and the young succuba nodded. 

"Poor him. Thank you, Kyungsoo. I will call Minseok and go to him now."Jongdae made out a gentle smiled and closed the front door after Kyungsoo nodded and walked to his car.

After actually calling the older witch, Jongdae made Baekhyun a mug of tea and went to the werewolf's room upstairs. Baekhyun was lying on the bed face down, sobbing hard into his pillow. " Hyung..."Jongdae gently called and when Baekhyun looked at him with a broken expression on his face, he bit his bottom lip, left the mug on the bedside table, and crawled into the werewolf's bed, letting him snuggle into his chest. 

Baekhyun was left with an aching body, but mostly, with an aching heart.


End file.
